<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curiosity by VirulentNeurosis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243533">Curiosity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirulentNeurosis/pseuds/VirulentNeurosis'>VirulentNeurosis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, F/F, Pegging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirulentNeurosis/pseuds/VirulentNeurosis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lillia wants to experiment with her lover Lamb.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lamb/Lillia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Curiosity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"A-are you sure it won't hurt?" Lillia stammered out, looking anxiously behind her. Her back legs wobbled as she held up her rear end for her girlfriend in a bowed position. She kept her fidgeting hands on the knees of her front legs while she waited. </p>
<p>Lamb, as patient as ever, looked out from behind Lilia and gave her rump an affectionate pat. "I promise. I will be gentle." After assuring the fawn, she went back to preparing the toy she had between her legs. </p>
<p>Lillia's tail was as far between her legs as it could go; Kindred could see the effort it took for her not to cross her twitching legs in embarrassment. She couldn't help but smile from behind her mask at how well her usually meek girlfriend was doing. She had been surprised when Lillia had come to her about trying new things, especially this.</p>
<p>Her focus went back to the toy that was placed securely between her legs. It had been a hell of an effort to acquire the strap-on; before Morgana had talked to her, she hadn't even known such a thing had existed. The toy itself was of simple design; the mahogany shaft was smooth and slender; perfect for a beginner. The harness had been a little tricky to figure out- it was made for humans, after all.</p>
<p>For what they were about to try, it might have been too thick for Lamb, but she was sure a large woodland creature like Lillia would have no problem taking it. Lamb pushed her hips against the fawn, testing her own mobility. The resonating "eep!" from the contact alone was music to her ears. </p>
<p>"S-stop teasing me!" Lillia said, throwing her upper half forward and hiding her face in the pillows Lamb had so nicely placed for her. </p>
<p>The spirit hummed, lining their hips up and using her free hand to prod the strapon against her Lilia's backdoor. The fawn made a quiet, anxious noise, wriggling her backside so much Lamb had to grab base of the fawns' tail to keep her in place.</p>
<p>"Be still. Relax. I won't hurt you." She gently pushed forward, giving the fawn ample time to adjust to the presence of something inside of her.</p>
<p>"Oooh-" Lillia's voice was muffled as she pressed her face into the cushions in front of her. It was so much to take in- Kindred had been true to her word, and she hadn't felt any pain as her lover expertly filled her with the first inch. There was a lot of discomfort, though, and it took everything for her to keep still.</p>
<p>"Good girl. Just like I told you." Once the tip was in and Lillia had adjusted to its girth, Lamb allowed her hips to do the rest, pushing steadily until she was back to front with the fawn all at once.</p>
<p>The fawns' legs buckled as her ass was filled, and she bit into her pillow, crying out. It was so much, she could feel every inch of the toy invading her insides. </p>
<p>Lamb brushed her hands through the soft fur of Lillia's underbelly, reaching around to rub her thumb gently against her reddened clit to relax her. As much as Lamb liked this part of her (and it was begging for attention) she had another place in mind. When her lover seemed to have calmed down, she gave her a pat to rouse her.</p>
<p>"Are you ready for me to move?" She murmured, resting her chest against Lillia's back. She could feel her racing heartbeat underneath her floppy ear. Lillia didn't make a noise, only nodding against her pillow, her eyes screwed shut.</p>
<p>The spirit hummed a soothing tune, pulling out gently, noting with satisfaction how tightly Lillia was clamping down on her. She began to pump inside of her, pulling out almost fully before filling Lillia again in the next moment. Her hips burned with the effort, and more than once Lamb had to push down the animalistic desire to fuck Lillia senseless. Slow and steady, thats what she had been told. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her gentle girlfriend. "Does that feel good, little fawn?" She breathed against her, feeling the creature shudder underneath her.</p>
<p>"Yes- haah.." it took a moment for Lillia to regain to gift of speech. The more she got used to having the cock inside of her, the more the discomfort gave way. An unique, unbelievably hot wave of pleasure began to replace what she had felt. It was slow to come, but once she had gotten fully accustomed to the feeling, pleasure like she had never felt before raced like electricity up and down her spine.</p>
<p>She was so sensitive, every little movement Lamb made had the fawns' legs bucking. Kindred took a moment to peer over her lovers' shoulder, worried about the lack of communication. The sight she saw was enough to make her core tremble; Lillia's eyes were half lidded, and her tongue lulled out of her mouth. </p>
<p>Lillia wouldve never guessed just how good getting her ass fucked could be. "Gods... please dont stop Lamb."</p>
<p>The spirit smiled, leaning down kiss her lovers' back. "Can you take more?"</p>
<p>Lillia's nails were creasing the folds of her pillows. Meekness momentarily forgotten, she cried out breathlessly. "Please. Lamb please. I want... you to... f-f-uck me harder." Saying such lewd words made her blush as her face returned to the safety of her pillow.</p>
<p>"As you wish." The coolness of her tone was broken as her voice cracked. Her patience was shattered as Lillia's sweet, lust filled begging sent her over. Lamb reached both her hands across Lillia's belly, gripping onto her. She began to speed her movements up, skillfully filling Lillia to the brim. With every thrust, her lovers' sweet voice filled the air. </p>
<p>Purple tinted mist softly floated up from the fawn, dancing around Lamb. Lillia's hooves suddenly dug into the ground under her, and her lower body went taunt. Her voice came out choked.</p>
<p>"Lamb- puh...please. I need to.. I'm going to.. !" She cried out, stamping into the ground under her with a hind leg. It was too embarrassing to say. Even now, her face was heating up with shame. </p>
<p>Kindred yawned; the mist was getting thick now. Her head was filled with affection towards her lover. She indulged her lovers' wishes, deft fingers gliding over Lillia, and a sleepy smile spread across her face as she found with satisfaction that the fawn was soaked. Lamb played with her clit, pressing her index finger against the swollen bud and swirling around it expertly. Her thrusts began to slow down as Lillia's orgasm mounted, and as her cries hit an especially high note, Lamb pushed up to the hilt, running her fingers lovingly through her folds before focusing entirely on her button. She ran an affectionate hand through the spirits' soft fur, holding her as she fell over the edge of ecstasy.</p>
<p>Lilia shuddered, from her midsection all the way down to her tail, which stood straight up as if at attention. As she came, her back legs gave out, and Lamb fell down with her. Purple dust blew away from her, covering Lambs vision with the sweet scent. Her eyes drooped closed, the soft, melting warmth of her lovers' body felt better than any burrow. </p>
<p>Lillia clutched at the pillows as the waves of pleasure flowed through her, Lambs deft hand cupping her heat to help her through. By the end of it, the exhausted fawn turned back- to find a sleeping Kindred draped over her back.</p>
<p>"Eep!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>